lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia – odbieranie uprawnień/archiwum/2015
Maras99 Maras99 od niedawna jest biurokratą ŚW. Niestety, społeczności nie podoba się jego brak aktywności oraz stosunek do innych użytkowników i ich poglądów. Uważam, że powinny mu zostać odebrane uprawnienia biurokraty Śródziemie Wiki. Proponuję, aby nowym biurokratą został ktoś z ogromnym doświadczeniem, czyli Astor1914. Proszę o przemyślaną decyzję. KacperP (dyskusja) 11:09, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy za: # KacperP (dyskusja) 11:09, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) # Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 11:14, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) # Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 11:16, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) #: Radagast Ogórek 11:42, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) - Brak 10 edycji, w przestrzeni głównej, w przeciągu dwóch tygodni poprzedzających głosowanie (Patrz:Regulamin) - Astor1914 # Astor1914 11:59, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) # Mithgaraf 14:19, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy przeciw: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: Nie zagłosuję w tej sprawie, od czerwca nie mam na tej wiki prawa głosu. Ale już nawet nie o to chodzi. Chciałbym tylko zwrócić uwagę na to, co jest napisane na wstępie tej strony, strony na której głosuje się kwestie odebrania użytkownikom uprawnień. Co tam możemy wyczytać? Mianowicie – „ Zanim sięgniesz po takie rozwiązanie problemu, spróbuj poradzić sobie z nim za pomocą innych środków – porozmawiaj o nim, przekonaj drugą stronę, że jej zachowanie nie działa dobrze na Śródziemie Wiki.” Dlaczego przed tym głosowaniem nie widziałem ŻADNEJ dyskusji z Marasem która by mu zwróciła uwagę na jego zachowanie? Dla ścisłości, nie mam zamiaru tutaj rozsądzać czy Maras swoim zachowaniem zasłużył na podjęcie jakichkolwiek kroków w kwestii odebrania jego uprawnień czy nie. Zwracam tylko uwagę na sam fakt, że zamiast podjąć rzetelną dyskusję z biurokratą od razu sięgacie po odebranie mu uprawnień. Dlaczego nie podyskutujecie? To tylko napisanie małej wiadomości na jego tablicy. I w ten sposób dowiedzielibyście się między innymi, że Maras w tej chwili podjął się pracy przez wakacje, która w ciągu dnia pochłania mu sporo czasu. Co więcej, dowiedzielibyście się, że Maras99 od 18 sierpnia skończy ze swoimi obowiązkami związanymi z pracą i będzie na wiki. Ale przecież łatwiej jest odbierać uprawnienia niż się dogadać, prawda? Całe uzasadnienie odebrania uprawnień utworzone przez KacpraP ma zaledwie 5 zdań, ale tylko w jednym zawarte jest uzasadnienie dla którego powinno się odebrać Marasowi uprawnienia. Nie za mało tego? Z doświadczenia wiem że takie coś jest dużo bardziej rozległe (powołam się na OUA z Gothicpedii – klik). Ponownie tutaj wracam do mojego argumentu, że wszelkie procedury odebrania uprawnień powinno wykonywać się w ostateczności, kiedy żaden inny środek zaradczy nie jest możliwy, a nie jako PIERWSZY KROK! No tak, przecież łatwiej jest ominąć rzetelną dyskusję i od razu przejść do większych rzeczy. Do każdego z Was apeluję o jedno – przemyślcie swój głos! Czy na pewno w tej chwili jest jakikolwiek sens by działać właśnie poprzez odebranie uprawnień biurokracie? Pozdrawiam, — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 12:36, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) PS: Postanowiłem dać znać Marasowi99 o tym głosowaniu na tablicy, niech wie o głosowaniu w tej sprawie. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 12:43, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) : Ja swój głos przemyślałem i argumentuje go tym, że nie da się z nim rozmawiać. Przykładowo gdy poprawiłem stronę główną od razu leciały do mnie jakieś wąty z tego powodu, a jak rzetelnie odpowiedziałem to nagle jakieś kolejne wąty leciały z tym że kiedyś się zrzekłem praw administratora. Co było bardzo dziwne, bo nie miało żadnego związku z poprzednią dyskusją, było moją osobistą sprawą z przeszłości i było z tego widać, że Maras po prostu chciał się kłócić co chyba nie jest odpowiednie dla administratora. To mnie przekonało do głosu na nie, mógłbym podać wiele innych argumentów ale ten był dla mnie najważniejszy. Dlatego ja ze swojej strony nie chciałem o tym dyskutować osobiście, bo zaraz byłyby wielkie kłótnie, obrażana się, może jakieś bany, więc gdy wyszło takie głosowanie, to pomyślałem, że czasami lepiej zrobić coś szybko niż to rozwlekać, kłucić się i denerwować. Zresztą teraz też ma możliwość dyskusji. Dzięki za pozdrowienia. - Astor ::Tak, tylko rozmowa w tej kwestii polegała na postulowaniu swoich racji. Mi natomiast chodziło o szczerą rozmowę z Marasem na temat jego zachowania. Nie jestem tu od osądzania czy dobrze zrobił czy nie, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że rozmowy na temat odebrania komuś uprawnień biurokraty podejmowane są w bardzo poważnych przypadkach. Jedyne co chcę podkreślić to tyle, że w mojej ocenie za szybko próbujecie podjąć się odebrania jego uprawnień, bez próby (najlepiej na tablicy) porozumiewania się z Marasem. Właśnie w myśl tego też tworzyłem tę stronę Tylko tyle chcę powiedzieć, osąd należy do Was. Wierzę jednak, że wciąż będziecie próbować się dogadać z Marasem, choćby i w dyskusji pod głosowaniem o odebranie jego uprawnień. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 13:58, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ja jestem nowym użytkownikiem, więc w zasadzie nie powinienem zabierać głosu. Tak jak się zorientowałem podczas tych ponad 500 edycji strona ta jest zorientowana na tolkienistykę, głównie literaturę. Osoby bardziej zorientowane na gry, przeróbki, zabawy oparte na tym temacie mają swój drugi serwis - i tam Maras99 byłby świetnie pasującym biurokratą. Wydaje mi się że ważne są tu też względy np. etyczne - trudna sprawa ale w twórczości Tolkiena ta kwestia jest jedną z najistotniejszych. Dlatego w grupie administracyjnej powinny być osoby nie tylko sprawne technicznie i dobrze zorientowane ale również o odpowiedniej kulturze osobistej i dobrze uformowane moralnie. Nie ma tego problemu w serwisach gier czy fanów. IMHO Mithgaraf Ja nie mam prawa głosu (brak tych edycji :-P), ale i tak bym nie zagłosował. Z poważaniem - DeDe18